Project Summary/Abstract Project Title: Implementation of FDA?s Produce Safety Rule in Nebraska Project Description: We intend to develop a plan to implement FDA?s Produce Safety Rule (PSR). This project will be a collaborative effort with Nebraska Department of Agriculture (NDA), North Central Regional Center for Food Safety Modernization Act (FSMA) Training Extension and Technical Assistance (NCR FSMA), University of Nebraska-Lincoln (UNL) Extension, and UNL Department of Food Science and Technology (UNL Food Science). This plan will include education and training for produce farmers and NDA Inspectors, as well as implementation of a regulatory program. Project Goals: The proposed project will develop a strategic plan for alignment of Nebraska?s regulations and activities with FDA?s PSR. Goals include establishing an inventory of covered produce farms, providing farmers with education of, and training on, the PSR, completing an assessment of Nebraska?s regulatory authority for produce safety and the resources needed to develop and implement a successful program, and implement the program. Expected Outcomes: NDA will create a consistent and successful on-farm inspection program as envisioned by FSMA and FDA by following the work outlined in this proposal. The leveraging of the existing expertise, knowledge and resources of NDA, NCR FSMA, UNL Extension, and UNL Food Science will create working partnerships and enhance the existing federal-state relationship between NDA and FDA. Project Objectives: 1) Develop and maintain an inventory of produce farms covered under the rule, including a mechanism to share the data with FDA. 2) Determine resources needed to conduct activities under FDA credentials following FDA?s PSR (identify metrics and develop models for training, technical support/assistance, information technology, laboratory capabilities, and inspection/compliance activities). 3) Develop and implement a plan that includes educating farmers on produce safety and providing regulatory oversight of the farming of covered produce. The plan will include on-farm inspections, sampling, enforcement, training, education and technical assistance. Budget: $120,000.00 for year one, $127,500.00 for year two, $132,000.00 for year three, $145,000.00 for year four and $150,000.00 for five, totaling $674,500.00 for the five year grant period.